


The Taste of Apples

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, how to effectively shut up Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: How to shut up Sephiroth during one of his tantrums.





	The Taste of Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [The Taste of Apples (transl.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348192) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x)



Genesis tasted of dumbapples. That was the only coherent thought Sephiroth had when his brain shut down the moment the older SOLDIER had kissed him.  
  
He hadn’t expected that. They had started their mission to examine a new Mako source in Mideel and Genesis, absolutely convinced that he knew in which direction to go, had led them far into the woods around the small town. When they had set off, Sephiroth had decided to just follow Genesis, as he himself wasn’t that familiar with the Mideel area, and the other SOLDIER had claimed that he could sense the lifestream more than anywhere else and this would, without a doubt, point them in the right direction. At first, this had made sense to the general - even he had paid attention during his school time and knew that around Mideel, the lifestream was closer to the surface than anywhere else. He hadn’t cared much about where they were going for the first two or three hours, and was content with fighting off the occasional monster. He also hadn’t worried when they decided to take a break, and Genesis was humming a melody in a good mood, probably something out of the Loveless play.  
  
Only another few hours later, Sephiroth began to have some doubts regarding Genesis’ sense of direction. Sephiroth’s mood had already dropped a while ago, together with the outside temperature, and due to the fact that one of the stronger monsters in the area, a Hippogriff, had actually managed to give him a nasty scratch and quite a few bruises.  
  
“Genesis, are you sure you know where we’re going?” he had asked during their next break, as he had counted Genesis changing the direction exactly five times in the last hour. He had watched Genesis more or less calmly eat a dumbapple, still not as worried as he probably should be. (Sephiroth actually still didn’t know where the other got them from, as they only grew in Banora, Genesis’ hometown, and were pretty hard to get in Midgar.)  
Sephiroth had known the moment Genesis didn’t reply that they were, in fact, completely lost. As he was already annoyed with their overall situation, the temperature, the outlook of rain and his injuries, the stupid, not in the least apologetic grin he saw on Genesis’ face was what had caused him to lose his temper and throw one of his infamous tantrums. Sephiroth couldn’t even remember what names he had called the other SOLDIER because it had been his fault they now were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees, trees, and even more trees.  
  
He had probably used half of his repertoire of swear words and curses when he noticed Genesis rolling his eyes in irritation. Only a moment later, Genesis had grabbed his arm roughly and forced his lips onto Sephiroth's. That had effectively silenced the general, who had tensed in shock, as this was the last thing he had expected from Genesis I'm-going-to-pursue-every-pretty-woman Rhapsodos. Whose antics about various flings he and Angeal had to endure every so often. Yet he knew that his very first kiss had only served the purpose to shut him up and stop his tantrum.


End file.
